1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf cart control devices and more particularly pertains to a new golf cart control device for actuating the reverse and forward drive mechanism of a golf cart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf cart control devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that can be attached to a golf cart to more easily actuate its transmission mechanism. Typically, golf carts include either a switch on the dash of the golf cart or a handle positioned below the seat which is rotated. Each of these devices is difficult to reach, and, in the case of the handle, often difficult to find. For that reason, the system includes a structure for replacing these handles allowing actuation while a driver of the golf cart comfortably sits in an upright position.